


Photos and drawings to go with 'The Gamble'

by power0girl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/power0girl/pseuds/power0girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My skill as an artist has... well stagnated over the years, so this stuff is more tech drawings than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acompaies Chapter 10: Dinner For Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dress and boots Sarah wore to the dinner at Greg's. Sorry you'll have to cut & paste, my skill doesn't extend to embeding yet!

https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B1KJCMdBo9C4cHZjSndDelFTbUE/edit

 

https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B1KJCMdBo9C4SXdVQ3J0czZMWDg/edit


	2. Semi Precious Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pictures of the stones used in various costumes.
> 
> The first is lapis lazuli.
> 
> The second is carnelians.
> 
> Third is turquoise.
> 
> The fourth is the agate, the kind of stone used in John's medallion is the middle one on the lower right edge, the pink, white and red stripped one.

https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B1KJCMdBo9C4eTBGUWZLTnFCckE/edit

 

https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B1KJCMdBo9C4bVZSejl3akJoV1k/edit

 

https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B1KJCMdBo9C4V1lXcUFIUGZsX2s/edit

 

https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B1KJCMdBo9C4aXJ1OTBxRC02MnM/edit

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of the place I chose to put this party, you guessed it, it's Osterley House in London. If you've ever flown over London waiting to land at Heathrow, the HUGE green area would be the park attached to the house!
> 
> First is a picture of the entrance.
> 
> The second is the ceiling of the portico
> 
> The third is the courtyard after the portico.
> 
> The fourth is the entrance hall, and the last is the entrance hall again facing the fireplace where John's 'throne' is set up!

http://www.flickr.com/photos/47071837@N02/7561265526/

http://www.flickr.com/photos/mualphachi/7650958500/

http://www.flickr.com/photos/47071837@N02/5939384280/

http://www.flickr.com/photos/mualphachi/7415393414/

http://www.flickr.com/photos/47071837@N02/5661525743/


	4. Fixed?

I think I've fixed the links now, sorry to all the wonderful people who tried to look and couldn't. It should work now!


	5. Gamble Place Locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a map of the places I'm picking/sending the characters to. It isn't complete yet. Plz send me a msg if it doesn't work.
> 
> Ta

https://maps.google.com/maps/ms?msid=203563732989311735132.0004c94a3689736bb77ad&msa=0

 

I hope this works out ;) Just drop me a msg if it doesn't.


	6. Hall the dinner is in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay the first is a copy of what the empty front hall of Osterley House looks like with table, carpets, pillows and John's 'throne' in place. 
> 
> The second is a close up, cause I was pretty sure the numbers were too small to read and stuff.

https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B1KJCMdBo9C4UllkbTNkaXdYQlU

 

https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B1KJCMdBo9C4LVk0ZXpaZEZZOU0

 

Hopefully these images will be helpful for people visualising things.


	7. More detail for the hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sample of the music playing.
> 
> And an example of how the table is set out.

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0ao2dVWljU&feature=related

 

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Persian_Cuisine.jpg

 

Now while it is common to NOT have a table and just a table cloth over the carpet, but as they are all unfamiliar with eating in that style I chose a short legged table in stead. Sort of what you'd find in a sushi resturaunt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This leads to a page where you can find the Schönberg Op 6 song that Sherlock plays for John, #2 Alles. Click on the view button and it will show you the music.

http://imslp.org/wiki/8_Lieder,_Op.6_(Schoenberg,_Arnold)


	9. John's Lulaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the piece Bach's 'Air on G string' which is what John hears Sherlock playing in the wee hours after they return from the mystery dinner.

 

This is all the info you could want on the piece:

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air_on_the_G_String

This is a YouTube vid of it:

  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2OoJamNLMQ&feature=youtube_gdata_player

This is the sheet music:

http://www.8notes.com/scores/558.asp


	10. John's Flower Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images of the flowers John picked!

Borage is a pretty little herb:

http://www.google.co.uk/search?q=borage&hl=en&client=safari&tbo=u&tbm=isch&source=univ&sa=X&ei=eioIUYPQAYGf0QX0woGgBw&ved=0CFUQsAQ&biw=1024&bih=672#biv=i|24;d|O66fUCAldXPwqM:

 

Gorse flowers are very pretty, but the protection they have is pretty severe!

http://www.google.co.uk/search?q=gorse&hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=aisIUbXOIe-b1AWFh4GoDw&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1024&bih=672

 

Red chrysthanthemum

http://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=672&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=red+chrysanthemum&oq=red+chrys&gs_l=img.1.0.0l7j0i24l2j0i10i24.3139.8863.0.10807.13.11.0.0.0.0.396.1565.0j2j2j2.6.0...0.0...1ac.1.D7E5erZSTr4#biv=i|1;d|ljscVfXVY5wdJM:

 

Iris

http://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=672&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=iris&oq=iris&gs_l=img.1.1.0l10.11153.17454.0.21091.20.18.0.0.0.7.514.3131.2-11j5-1.12.0...0.0...1ac.1.xYWFx_Kd0_4


End file.
